You'll Never Be Alone
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall have waited for this day to arrive for 9 months. Their daughter is finally coming but there's chaos all around. When all his options run out Klaus is forced to make the hardest decision of his life. One-Shot


**AN: this was inspired by something I think might happen in the finale. I was drowning in the TO/Klayley feels after the release of the finale synopsis and this was the only I could stay sane. Sorry in advanced if this is incredibly angsty, I cried while I wrote it lol I hope you all like it. **

* * *

New Orleans, his beloved city, the city that he wanted to raise his child in was in complete chaos. The witches were camped outside the compound waiting to take his child, vampires fought in the streets with werewolves, and the humans were caught up in the crossfire. Klaus and Elijah had been doing everything within their power to stop the witches and the war with no success. Klaus paced back and forth in the hallway, his anxiety was building and he was on the brink of loosing the little control he had left. "This was all my fault," he thought to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. Elijah was trying everything he could to calm him down but all of his efforts were futile as Klaus slipped further and further into his rage. They were supposed to have more time. They needed more time. When he found out from Genevieve that the ancestors wanted the life of his unborn child he thought they would have more time to figure out how to stop them. Hayley had 2 more weeks before she was due to have the baby but the stress of the war, and her rising anxiety after a previous attempt by the witches that almost ended with the loss of her life and their child's, caused Hayley to go into early labor. They were supposed to have more time, they needed more time but it was quickly running out on him. The more Hayley's screams echoed through in his ears the more he lost control. He threw a bottle of scotch across the room sending glass flying everywhere and yelled to keep from breaking down.

"Niklaus, brother, you have to stop and think, just stop for one second please. PLEASE!" Elijah pleaded. He had never seen his brother so broken and it made him feel guilty for ever doubting his intentions towards his child and Hayley. He knew that this was most likely one battle that they would not win no matter how hard they tried and it was devastating to him. Klaus would never recover from loosing his child and he knew it, his brother would slip into a darkness even he wouldn't be able to pull him out of. That's why he desperately needed him to listen, time was running out and they had to try to find a way to stop this. He wasn't giving up until that baby arrived and judging by Hayley's screams there was still time left. "Klaus, she's not here yet, there's still time, you just need to calm down and think, please brother, just listen."

"I can't loose them Elijah! I can't loose them!"

"I know Klaus and you won't, we just have to figure out a way, there has to be another way." Elijah replied as he gently placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll find a way I promise you that, we'll find a way."

Klaus wanted to hold on to the words behind his brother's warm tone but the worry and fear behind his eyes told him everything he needed to know. His brother never made a promise he couldn't keep but judging by the panic behind his eyes even he knew this one was going to be that exception. He stared blankly at Elijah, whose eyes were pleading with him to say something and the tear the he had been holding back fell. "What if there is no way Elijah?" He could feel his heart break into a million pieces as the words slipped from the tip of his tongue and out between his lips and Elijah could hear the sound of defeat behind his voice. His eyes watered looking at his brother's tears as he's tormented by the impending death of his daughter. The heavy feeling in the room was beginning to suffocate them both and Elijah knew he needed to snap out of his grief if they were going to have any last chance at saving the baby. "There is always a way, I will NEVER stop fighting for you, for our family."

Klaus exhaled and slowly lowered his head. He and Elijah both stood in silence. He actually felt physically exhausted for the first time in 1000 years. He never expected to be put into this kind of position ever. Almost 9 months ago he was just living the only life he'd ever known, a life of destruction and emptiness, all alone in his brokenness until Hayley stormed into his life with news that she was carrying his child. The shock he felt learning he would be a father couldn't even be put into words and he reacted harshly to the news but he loved his child the very moment he heard her heart beat and looked into the scared eyes of her mother. From that moment on they became the most important people in the world to him and there was nothing he wouldn't do for either one of them. Against everything he's ever known or felt he let his self embrace his daughter, embrace a chance at happiness. She became his hope, his everything, the only thing keeping him from slipping further and further into the darkness he had known for centuries and now he was faced with heart wrenching reality that he would loose her. All he'd ever known was loss, he lost his innocence because of a cruel and vicious father, he lost his family because of a bad decision by his mother, he lost his beloved sister because of his own cruel actions, and his humanity because of hers, but this lost was the greatest of them all and every time he thought about it he felt like crawling into a dark corner and just letting the darkness of the night overtake him.

He rubbed his temples trying to think of a way he could alter the fate of his child. Elijah finally took his hand from his shoulder and spoke up. "Maybe you should go to Hayley, she needs you right now, I'm sure she's probably worried sick and she's going to need your reassurance that nothing will happen to your child if she's going to make it through childbirth."

"How can I possibly reassure her when I can't even reassure myself Elijah, what good would that do?"

"I don't know brother, but you should at least try. I'm going to go through mother's grimorie one last time to see if there's anything we missed that might be able to help us, you go be with Hayley. I swear to you we will have an answer when you come back."

Klaus silently makes the long walk down the hall to the room Hayley was in. He could hear her whimpers and cries grow louder and louder the closer he got to the door and he paused for a second, contemplating not going in because looking her in the eyes knowing they were about to loose their child might be something he just doesn't have the guts to do. He could hear Cami's voice desperately pleading with Hayley to calm down. Just as he was bout to turn around he heard her say his name "Klaus, he can't let her die, he won't, I need to know what's going on," were her exact words and hearing her desperation finally gave him the courage to enter the room.

When the door opened Hayley's eyes shot up to see who it was and a cool sense of relief washed over her when she saw it was Klaus. "Klaus, tell me you've figured out a way, please tell me." Her voice was shaking and tears fell down her sweaty cheeks. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat down at her side, taking her hand into his. He wished he could tell her what she needed to hear but he couldn't and he refused to lie to her, after everything she'd been through she deserved the truth, even if the truth was devastating. "We haven't figured it out yet love," he said with his head held low, unable to look her in the eyes as he crushed her spirit. Hayley started crying uncontrollably and her breathing became sporadic, she was on the verge of hyperventilating until Klaus looked her into hers eyes and gently grabbed her cheek with his palm. "Hayley look at me." He took her face into both of his hands and locked her eyes with his, "you have to calm down love, I know this is difficult but you need to breathe, please little wolf, just take a deep breathe, everything will be okay." Hayley closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe before collapsing into Klaus's arms. He wrapped them tightly around her and gently ran his hand through the back of her hair as she took deep breaths and cried on his shoulder. It took every ounce of strength to keep his self together, but one of them had to be strong and Hayley was in no position to be that person. All of the events leading up to this moment played through his head. The arguments they shared, the unnecessary distance they put between each other, the months of pretending they didn't care for one another. It all seemed so childish now, they wasted so much time not bonding over their child, time they would most likely not be able to make up now.

He looked over at Cami who stood silent in a corner of the room. "How much time do we have left?" he asked. She nervously played with her fingers and ran her hand through her hair, unable to answer the question because she knew he would not be happy about her reply. "Just tell me, please."

"I'm not really sure, last time I checked she was just about 7cm dilated, it's hard to tell how much time that gives us but the most you can expect is another 2 hours and it might be sooner than that." He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. 2 hours until what was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life. Cami mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him as he looked at her with pained eyes, and he slowly nodded his head to let her know he appreciated it. Another contraction hit Hayley and she began to moan and cry out in pain. Klaus let her go and she squirmed on the bed trying to somehow ease the pain and make herself more comfortable. She reached out for his hand and pulled him close to her again. "Klaus you have to do whatever it takes to save her, please you have too," she pleaded as she tried to maintain her breathing. "I know little wolf I know, you just focus on getting our child here, I'll handle the rest."

"No you don't understand, I can't loose her Klaus, I can't," she cried. "I can't loose my baby, I'm not pushing her out until I know she'll be safe once she's here."

"Hayley please-"

" If I have to stay like this for the rest of the night then that's what I'll do because I will not loose our baby, I won't survive if I loose her." She squeezed his hand tighter as she rode out the end of her contraction. Once it was over Klaus gently pushed her hair from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks again. "Listen to me little wolf," he said as a tear escaped his eye. When Hayley saw it fall to his cheek she started to cry again. "I will not stop fighting for our child. I will find a way I promise you, we will not loose her, I will not allow her to die so I need you to make sure she get's here as safely as possible, when It's time to push you can't fight against it, you can't give up fighting for our child because I won't. I won't let her die."

"Okay" she breathlessly whispers. "I'm just so scared Klaus, I don't understand why this is happening to her, she's just a baby."

"I know you are, but I assure you, it's going to be okay." If only he actually believed what he was saying he thought to himself. At times while he was reassuring her he was really reassuring him self. He was scared just as much as she was and that fear was tearing him apart inside. Another contraction came and Hayley turned on her side and grabbed his hand once again for support. He held her hand and let her squeeze as hard as she wanted to as he caressed her back with his other hand to comfort her. Guilt started to wash over him as he watched her in pain all to give birth to a child she would most likely never know. She'd carried their child for 8 and a half months and she was going to be robbed of the opportunity to raise that child all because of him, because of who he was. Hayley didn't understand why this was happening but he did. It was all his fault. He was an abomination, the product of an affair and some reckless decisions. He was a mixture of two species and because of his mere presence his parents hated him. His father had sentenced him to centuries of fear and paranoia all because of things outside of his control. His own mother, the woman who actually gave birth to him wanted him dead as well because of what she has turned him into and when he finally defeated both of them back in mystic falls he thought that would be the end of their centuries long torment, only it wasn't. Just as they saw him finally starting to heal from the wounds they inflicted upon him, just as he finally got a peak at the happiness they robbed him of they decided to take it all away from him in their final act of abuse. Esther was the witch ancestor who was forcing the witches to kill his child. If they couldn't succeed at killing him they would take the thing he holds dear, they knew that taking his child from him would be worst than death. So it truly was all his fault, Hayley was merely an innocent bystander in the matter, she didn't deserve this pain, she didn't deserve to go through one of the most devastating things a person could go through all because she foolishly slept with an abomination, a guy who shouldn't even still be alive.

Sadness cloaked him as he listened to Hayley's screams and he realized how he could save his child's. His eyes watered and he felt paralyzed at the thought but with time running out and with no options left he knew that's probably the only thing left that would save her. He sat in silence thinking about what it would mean but he knew at this point he didn't really have a choice. As Hayley's contraction ended he slowly stood up from his seated position at her side and tried to walk away but Hayley reached out for him. "Klaus wait! Don't leave me." He squeezed her hand and somehow managed to give her a smile before letting it go. "I'll be right back love, I'll be right back."

As he headed for the door Cami noticed the empty look on his eyes and stopped him. "Klaus what are you going to do?"

He sighed and turned his head so that she couldn't see him falling apart inside. "I'm going to save my child. Make sure Hayley get's her here safely please. She's stubborn and she will try to not give birth, you can't let that happen."

"I won't let anything happen to her Klaus I swear."

With that he left the room and headed to meet Elijah. As he approached the study he heard Elijah throw something against a wall yell and out in frustration. Then he heard a chair fly across the room. During the time Klaus was with Hayley, Elijah had frantically searched through Esther's grimorie for a solution and when he didn't find it reality set in and he finally let his grief overtake him. He lost control of his emotions as he resigned himself to his niece's imminent death and as he thought about what this was about to do to Klaus and Hayley. He stared blankly at the pages of Esther's grimorie scattered across the floor and he didn't even notice Klaus standing frozen in the middle of the compound.

"Elijah" Klaus said softly causing him to snap out of his daze. He walked over to Klaus quickly and when he saw the blank expression on his face he feared that worst had already happened. "What happened Klaus? She's not…" He was unable to even say the words.

"No she's still safe and sound, Hayley hasn't given birth yet."

"So there's still time." He tried to mask his sorrow with optimism but judging from the look on Klaus's face there was no point.

"Yes there's still time but not very much of it, Hayley will be having the baby any minute now. I gather you didn't find anything in Esther's grimoire."

Elijah hesitated to answer his question, not wanting to be the one who has to deliver the final blow to the little hope he may have had left. His ability to speak completely vanished and all he could do was look at him with sympathetic eyes.

Klaus didn't need to hear him say it, he already knew he most likely wouldn't find anything. "Just as I suspected" he said, reaching out and placing a hand on Elijah's shoulder. Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they stood there. "It's okay brother you did everything you could and I will always remember that."

"But it wasn't enough, Klaus I promised—"

"I know you did, but it's okay. I know what I have to do, I know how I can save her."

"How?"

"I need you to trust me and I need you to promise me you will not attempt to stop me."

"Stop you from doing what? Niklaus what is it you are about to do?"

Klaus turned away from him unable to continue to look his brother in the eyes. " I can't waste anymore time. I need to talk to the witches."

He maneuvered around Elijah quickly and headed towards the doors of the compound.

As soon as Klaus opened the doors he felt the witches power overtake him and he fell to the ground in pain. He clutched at his head and screamed and fell to his knees.

"Niklaus!" Elijah called out and he raced to Klaus, only the witches used their magic to block him from walking past the doors.

"Give us the child Klaus or we'll be forced to go in and take her." Monique yelled.

"NO!" Klaus screamed as he continued to clutch his head in agony.

"The ancestors were clear and we've managed to channel the power to overtake you if we want to so make this easier on yourself and give her up."

"There has to be another way!" He yelled.

"Monique please! This is an innocent child. Whatever my mother has done can be undone, you don't have to do this." Elijah intervened as Klaus continued to writhe in pain.

"Take me." Klaus said meekly. His words caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Monique pulled back on her magic so Klaus would continue speaking. He looked up from his position on the ground and spoke up.

"Your ancestors want a sacrifice, my mother has always wanted me dead, so I'll be the sacrifice if it means that may child can live."

They were all speechless.

"TELL HER! TELL HER SHE CAN HAVE ME! TELL HER NOW!" he yelled angrily breaking the silence.

Monique flinched at the sound of his voice, pausing for a moment to look at the rest of the coven. They all gathered close to her and began to chant. Monique's head jerked back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head indicating that she was communicating with the ancestors. When she returned back to her normal state she simply nodded her head at Klaus to let him know that the ancestors would accept his sacrifice.

He stood to his feet and took one last look at the city he loved, the city he wished he could raise his daughter in. He hoped it would treat her as well as it has treated him. "Very well then, all I ask is that I'm allowed to see her first."

The witches nodded okay and Klaus turned around and walked back into the house.

He went straight into his bedroom in search for the white oak stake he had hidden away, Elijah frantically followed behind him.

"Klaus you can't do this. You'll never get see her, there has to be another way."

"There is no other way! I will not let my child die because of me, if I have to die for her to live then…" His voice trailed off as he finally found the white oak stake. He clutched it in his hand and stared at it. Thinking about what he will have to do in a few minutes.

"Niklaus, what will Hayley do without out you? Do you realize what this means? You'll be gone for good!"

"You don't have to remind me brother, I'm already well aware of that. Hayley will be okay, she'll have you." Klaus walked over to his brother and grabbed him by both of his shoulders. "Promise me you will help Hayley raise our daughter, she'll need a father and you where the closest thing I ever had to one so I know I'm leaving her in good hands." Warm tears fell began to fall from his eyes. "Keep her safe for me, help Hayley give her a good life and tell her stories of who I was before this world and all it's cruelty ruined me. Show her my paintings and tell her who I was, don't hide the bad but make sure she knows that I was more than a monster. And Elijah…"

"What?"

"Tell her I loved her the moment I heard her heartbeat and that I'm sorry I could not be here to see her grow into the beautiful girl that I know she is."

Without saying anything else he left the room and locked himself into his study. He wanted to spend a few minutes alone before he returned to Hayley's room. He placed the stake on the desk and picked up the pen that was on the desl. He thought about his life and all this things he'd learned over his 1000-year existence. There wasn't enough time to write everything he wanted to say to her so he thought about what the most important things he wanted his daughter to know was. He penned a letter to her telling her who he was, and how much he loved her. He told her about her aunt and the rest of his siblings, about how he got to travel the world and about some of his favorite places. Towards the end of the letter he told her that she was special and that she would have extraordinary abilities that she probably won't even understand for long time. He wanted her to know that she should use her gifts for good and that he hoped that she never let the world she lived in corrupt her as it once did him. Finally to end his letter he told her about her mother and what she meant to him.

_ Although I'm sure you already know by now, you're mother is an extraordinary woman. The moment I met her I knew she was unlike any other woman I had ever encountered before. We were kindred spirits and she was in every way my equal. We shared something incredibly precious to me and the result of that was you. To be honest with you I didn't always treat her as she deserved to be treated and that is something I deeply regret, but I want you to know that I cared for your mother deeply. I loved her in my own way even if she doesn't know it. There is no one I would have chosen to be your mother but her and I hope you are just like her. If you are then I know that you are strong and stubborn, but passionate and kind, if you're anything thing like her then you are a true queen. Take care of her for me, and let her know that she's never alone. You mean the world to her and you mean the world to me. I deeply regret that these are the only words you will ever read from me but at least you'll know who your father was, you'll never have to wonder if he loved you and hopefully you'll never have to feel like a piece of you is missing because I'm not here. You were the biggest surprise of my life, but you were the best thing to ever happen to me. No matter what you may hear about me always remember that despite my many faults I always loved you and even though I'm not with you I still do. You were my hope In the midst of pain, my light in the midst of darkness, and my happiness in the midst of sadness and for that I am eternally grateful to you. I love you daughter. _

_ Your father, _

_ Niklaus Mikaelson_

His tears stained the pages of his letter as he gently folded it and placed it in an envelope. He placed the envelope on the table and held his head in his hands as grief over took him. After a few moments he took two deep breathes and finally rose from his chair. When he opened the door Elijah was waiting for him. He handed him the letter and the stake. "Give this to her when she's old enough to read it and understand it. I trust you to know when the right time is."

"I'll know when that time comes."

"Thank you."

Silently he made his way back to Hayley. This was going to be the hardest part of it all and he wasn't sure he had it in him to tell Hayley that he was leaving her alone to raise their child. He got to the room just as cami was telling her that it was almost time to push. Hayley, being stubborn just as he knew she would, was refusing to push until he returned.

"Hayley you're going to have to push, she's just about ready to come and you can't stop the process without hurting her, please listen me."

"No! Not without Klaus, not before he tells me everything is okay. Can't I wait just a little longer," she pleaded between breaths. "No Hayley I'm sorry you can't."

Klaus took a deep breath and finally entered the room.

"Klaus?" she called out as her eyes searched for his presence in the room. When he finally made his way around the door she sat up a little and reached out for him. "You came back."

"Of course I did little wolf." He sat down on her bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Are you ready to welcome our daughter?"

"No not yet, she can't come yet Klaus you haven't figured out how to save her, I still hear the witches outside."

"It's okay love, I promised you I would find a way and I did. You don't have to fight it anymore, our child will live."

"What! How?"

"It doesn't matter right now, you just need to worry about pushing our little princess out okay love."

"Alright Hayley, it's time are you ready?"

Hayley hesitated for a moment pausing to look at Klaus who was eerily calm. "Klaus are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, it all worked out, she's safe and she'll get to grow up in New Orleans just like we wanted." She could tell something wasn't quite right but all she could focus on was hearing that her child was safe. She would be able to hold her in her arms and watch her grow up and that's all that mattered, plus the pain of her contractions gave her no time to try to figure out what was going on in Klaus's complex mind.

"Okay Hayley, when you feel this next one I want you to push."

Klaus held her hand and she positioned herself in a position she had once practiced with eve. Klaus held her hand tightly and assured her with his eyes and when she felt the contraction overtake her body she pushed with all her might. Klaus whispered words of support into her ear and she continued pushing. She couldn't see the single tear that that had escaped his eyes as they got closer and closer to meeting their daughter. After a few more pushes they finally heard a faint cry fill the room. It was the sweetest sound either on them had ever heard and it brought tears to both of their eyes. Hayley collapsed onto the bed and Klaus pulled his arm around her. "You did it little wolf, she's here."

She turned and looked him in the eyes and gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "No WE did it."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Cami approached them with the baby wrapped up in lavender blanket. "I think someone wants to meet you guys." She handed the baby to Hayley, who broke down crying when she finally had her in her arms. "She's perfect." Hayley said as she lifted the child so she could kiss her gently on her cheek.

Klaus looked at her wrinkled little face in shock. The moment was overwhelming him and he was left speechless. Hayley gleefully got to know her baby as he sat and watched, pained by the fact that this would be the only moments he would ever share with his child. This was the closest he would ever get to raising her with Hayley."

Hayley noticed how quite he was being. She expected that after all they had been through he would be more overjoyed to finally see their child. She eyed him quizzically. She knew something was wrong; there was something he wasn't telling her. "Klaus what's wrong? There's something you aren't telling me."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her yet, it would devastate her too much and he wanted her to be able to enjoy becoming a mother for a little while before he ruined it all. "I'm sorry love, I'm just a tad bit overwhelmed."

She didn't believe that was it but for the sake of the moment she let he suspicions go, if it was something terrible he would have told her by now.

"She looks a lot like you little wolf, she's absolutely beautiful."

"We should probably name her."

"In one of my favorite pieces of literature there was this name that always stuck out to me, Diana, it's derived from the name of the Greek goddess of the moon, I thought it might be fitting."

"Diana? I hadn't thought about it but I love it. I was hoping we could give her my real name as a middle name."

"How about Diana Andrea Rebekah Mikaelson."

Tears welled up in Hayley's eyes again as she stared down at her resting child. "It's perfect, hello Diana."

They both stared at her and Klaus slid his index finger underneath her little hand hoping she would grab it. A smile came to his face as he enjoyed one of his few moments with her. Even if they were going to be his last at least they would be happy moments.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He briefly contemplated telling her no, afraid that if he held her in his arms he wouldn't be able to give her up, but he would never forgive himself he didn't hold his daughter, the person he was willing to sacrifice his life for, in his arms at least once. He stood from the bed and held his arms. Hayley reached up and handed Diana to him. He cradled her close to his chest and kissed her on he cheek. This was the moment he had been anticipating for months. He studied her face carefully, wanting to remember exactly what she looked like. She had his blue eyes and her mother's brown hair. She had his dimples and his bright pink lips but she had her mother's nose and cheekbones. She was the perfect child and what was left of this fractured heart shattered. Every muscle ached as he looked at her and felt her warm little body against his chest. His time was running out and he would have to go soon. He clutched her at the back of her head and lifted her up close to his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered, "I love you Diana" over and over. Hayley watched him curiously from the bed confused by the overwhelming sense of sorrow she heard behind his voice. He wasn't crying happy tears, he was grieving for his child and it confused her.

Klaus held the child out and took one last look at her before whispering to her again. "Always remember that I love you, I love you Diana Mikaelson." When Hayley heard those words she realized that he was saying goodbye to their child and her heart instantly sank to the bottom of her chest.

"Klaus what did you do? What's going on?"

He didn't respond to her right away. Instead he got down on his knees and handed their child back to her. He looked at Hayley who had already started crying and pulled her to him so that their foreheads were touching. He looked down at their daughter clutched in her arms and cried.

"Klaus what aren't you telling me"

"Hayley I have to go" he whispered. "I will not be able to raise her with you and I'm sorry." She looked up at him in confusion with panic behind her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The only way the ancestors would let her live is if I sacrificed myself. It's not a decision I made lightly but I would rather our child grow up without me if it means that she could live."

"Klaus no! You can't do this to me, you can't leave us!" She cried as she lowered her head and sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhhh, shhhh it's okay little wolf, you'll have Elijah here and your family. She'll grow up loved and that's all that matters."

"But they aren't you!"

"I know, but it's the only way." He gently pulled her from his shoulder and finally found the courage to look her in the eye. "I left a letter for our daughter with Elijah, he will give it to her when the time is right. I know that you will be a great mother to her and you will give her a life far better than the ones you and I had." He tenderly kissed her on the cheek and smoothed her hair. She could barely look him in the eyes. "There's one more thing I need you to know then I have to go…" He cupped her face with both of his hands, forcing her to stare into his bright blue eyes. "I love you."

Hayley shut her eyes as she was overcome with pain; she had waited for months to hear those words come from him. It's all she ever wanted but she never thought she would get it and now it was the last and only time she would ever hear them. She pulled him to her and met his lips with desperate kisses. He returned her advance and kissed her back with equal desperation. He wanted to stay just as they were but he knew his time was up so he slowly pulled away from her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too Klaus" She whispered. When he heard those words peace surrounded him. He may have to leave but he had found a little bit of happiness before he left and it was worth the pain to get it. He kissed her one last time on her forehead and leaned down to kiss Diana one last time before he got up to leave. "Take care of our daughter Hayley," and with that he used his vampire seed to quickly exit the room. Hayley sat on her bed paralyzed by grief and sobbing uncontrollably. Cami came over silently and placed her arms around her hugging her tight as she cried.

When Klaus arrived back to the middle of the compound he found Elijah sitting in the dark. "Elijah, it's time."

Elijah slowly got up and handed Klaus the stake, he started to say something to make him reconsider but Klaus stopped him before he would even get the words out. "You promised you wouldn't try to stop me."

"I know but…you are my brother, and I also promised to never let you go."

"Tell Rebekah that I forgive her and that I love her, I love you both, always and forever."

Elijah nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye Niklaus"

"Goodbye big brother." They held their embrace for a few moments before Klaus pulled away. Klaus bowed his head and made his way to the doors. The witches stood in silence. He turned around one last time to look at Elijah who was standing right behind him, and then looked at his city one last time. Finally he lifted the stake and with his eyes closed and one last tear in his eye he shoved it into his heart. His body fell to the ground in flames and slowly burned away. Elijah watched his brother fade to blackness with tears in his eyes and Hayley stood in her window and stared at the flames with their daughter in her arms. Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid was gone and the world felt empty without him.


End file.
